Rose Gold
by xXxPrincessRoseCastlexXx
Summary: This is two months after the gang left to Neverland. Belle is holding on pretty well with the help of her new friend, Ruby/Red. What happens while Rumple is gone? What surprises does Belle have in store when he comes back? Rumbelle Fic I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, Charming, Emma, Regina, and Hook left to find and recuse Henry. I miss Rumple, but I know he has to go and save his grandson. I hope he – and everyone else – is okay. Rumple said that Henry would be his undoing, but I pray he is well. After they left for Neverland, I followed Rumple's directions and did the cloaking spell on Storybrooke. I know they will find their way back, I know and believe they will. After casting the spell, I made my way back to Rumple's home and I made it my home while he is gone. For the past two months, I have made good friends with Ruby (Red). We've hung out often and she helps me keep my mind off of Rumple.

I shake my head and put the books back on the shelf and look at the clock. 1:30pm – Time for Ruby's break. No one is in the library, so I just grab my purse and lock up. I walk toward Granny's Diner.

As I walk, I can feel eyes on me, and people whispering. "What does she see in that monster?" "He's gone. He's not coming back for her." "Why doesn't she find someone younger and not horrible?" I lift my head up and act like I don't hear their harsh words.

I open the door to the diner and smile at Ruby. I sit in a booth by the windows.

Ruby comes over. "Hi Belle. Would you like your usual?"

"Hello Ruby. Actually, I am having a craving for peanut butter grilled cheese and pink lemonade." I say feeling my stomach rumble.

"Peanut butter grilled cheese?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. It just sounds delicious."

"O-kay." She walks away and starts cooking our lunch.

I pull out a book and read while our food cooks. I get a chapter finished when Ruby put a plate in front of me.

"Peanut butter grilled cheese and a pink lemonade. And for me, a tuna wrap and sweat tea."

"Thank you, Ruby." I pick up my sandwich and take a bite. "Mmmm! Delicious!"

"Really?" Ruby asks from across the table.

"Yep." I take another bite. Heavenly.

"What's your book about?" Ruby ask eating her tuna wrap (Ew and she thinks my sandwich is gross. Yuck).

"A girl falling in love with a vampire. He thinks he's a monster, but she tries to show him otherwise. It's a love story."

"Sounds good, but I think it needs a werewolf." Ruby smiles.

"You always say that and any ways, there's suppose to be werewolves in the next book."

"Good."

The door of the diner clatters open and two big guff guys walk in. The taller guy says very loudly, "I don't understand her either, Bud. She hangs out with a werewolf and effs an imp. She must have a thing for monsters."

I look at Ruby. Her eyes are glaring at the two men. "Ruby. Don't," I say to her.

"Oh, there she is now, Mark. Tell her you're a centaur and maybe she'll go out with you." The shorter man said jerking his head toward Ruby and me.

Before I could stop her, Ruby walked up to the men. "Do you have something to say?" She put her hand on her hip and went on full sassy mode.

"Whoa, werewolf. We want to talk to the monster lover." The taller guy, Mark shoves her aside and walks toward me. "Hey, Beauty. I'm a centaur in the Enchanted Forest. Do you want to grab a beer later?"

Ruby stepped forward, "Why you ungrateful son of a-"

"Ruby, I got this." I told her without taking my eye off this creep. I stand up so I am almost eye level with him (good thing I wore heels today). The whole diner is quiet and watching what unfolds. I kept my voice calm as I talk, "When I was back home, I encountered a tribe of centaurs. They were very kind and gentle. You, sir, are not either of those. Even if you were a centaur I would not 'grab a beer' with you. I am in love with a man who is more of a man than you'll ever be. He might not seem kind or gentle, but deep down there is a man capable of both and much more. I'm not quite sure you are even capable of saying one nice thing. Now if you excuse me, my friend and I have a lunch to finish." I sat back down and bit into my sandwich. I heard the two men stumbling out the door mumbling.

Ruby came back and sat down. "So, your book…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV – The Next Day

I check the clock. 9:22am. – Belle's almost two hours late for breakfast. Something is wrong. I wipe the counter for the twelfth time. I'm getting worried. What if something bad happened to her?

"What's wrong, child?" I jumped at my granny's voice.

"Jeeze Granny! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Dear. What's the matter?" Granny put her arm around me.

I look down into those comfortable and familiar wolfy eyes, "Well, Belle hasn't come in for breakfast yet and I'm getting worried."

"Hmmm. I was wondering where that girl was. Why don't you go find her and make sure she's alright."

"Thank you, Granny." I gave her a hug and took off the apron.

I walk out of the diner and head to the library. When I got to the library, it was locked. I sniff the air and I smell Belle's scent. It's a mix of old leather books, freshly bloomed roses, and a nice rainy night. Her scent was faint, like she wasn't here recently. I can tell she was here last night, but definitely not here this morning. I sniff around and follow her scent from last night. When I stop, I am not surprise her scent led me here, since she was living her since the night Mr. Gold and the gang left for Neverland.

I find the spare key under the doormat (how original, Mr. Gold) and let myself in. "Belle?" I call out in the big house. No answer. "Are you home?" I walk around the house. I know my way around because Belle had insisted I come over once in a while. Her scent is all over the house mix with my own and faintly of Mr. Gold's.

I find myself walking up the stairs. "Belle?" I call out again. No answer. I make my way to the master bedroom and open the door. The bed looked jostled, like someone has slept there recently. Which Belle has. Her scent is strong in here. I sniff around and move to the master bathroom.

The door is ajar and I open it. I see Belle in a heap on the bathroom floor asleep. "Belle!"

* * *

Belle's POV

I woke up and see Ruby standing over me. "Ruby? Why are you in my bathroom?"

"A better question is: Why are you asleep on the bathroom floor?"

Then suddenly it hit me, both literally and figuratively. I sit up and spill the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I flush the toilet and lean against the bathtub.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Ruby says leaning against the doorframe.

"It still doesn't answer why you're in my bathroom." I say try to get up. Ruby grabs my arm and helps me up. I got my toothbrush and paste and I start brushing my teeth.

"Well it was 9:30 and you didn't show up for breakfast so I decide to follow your scent. I found you on the floor passed out."

"9:30?!" I spat out the paste and rinsed my mouth out. "Oh my gosh! I have to get ready." I ran into the bedroom toward the dresser. "I need to get the library open."

"Belle, stop." I feel Ruby's hand on my shoulder.

"Why? I'm late." I keep look for clothes in the dresser.

"Because you're sick and you need to go see the doctor."

"I feel fine." I pull out some clothes.

"The more reason you should go to the hospital. I'll go with you."

"Fine." I look at her, "I'll go with you, but can you excuse me while I change?"

"Okay," Ruby smiled and left the room.

When I got dressed, we left to go to the hospital. I don't know why. Sure, I threw up twice, but now I feel fine. We arrived at the hospital in about ten minutes. Ruby checked me in for an appointment. There isn't many other people here so I am not surprised that ten minutes later Ruby and I are in an examining room waiting for the doctor.

Thank you for coming in the room with me." I tell Ruby. I haven't had the best experiences with hospitals.

"No problem, Belle." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say to person on the other side.

Doctor Whale walked in. "Hello Belle, Ruby. What seems to be the problem." He sat on the wheelie chair and rolled over to me.

"Well this morning I threw up twice and Ruby thought I should come see you. Though I feel fine. It's probably nothing."

"Hmmm." He wrote down something on his clipboard. "Have you any other symptoms?"

"No, that's why it's probably nothing." I give Ruby a 'this is pointless' look.

"Throwing up, Belle is not nothing. It's something." He went to the cupboard and handed me a cup. "I want you to urinate in here and give it back to me."

"You want me to pee in a cup?" What in the worlds?

"Yes and here's the lid." He gave me a lid and directed me to the bathroom. When I come back, I give Dr. Whale the cup and he leaves.

"Why did I have to pee in a cup?" I ask Ruby.

"I don't know. It's probably some kind of test." She says.

We wait about ten minutes until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I tell the person on the other side.

Dr. Whale walks in with a smile on his face. "Belle, I'm going to ask you a few personal questions. Will that be alright?" I nod my head. "First, are you sexually active?"

My checks redden, "Um, I don't see how this is reverent."

"Belle," He raises an eyebrow.

I take a breath, "Yes, but only with Rumple."

"Belle! You never told me you got it on with him!" Ruby said, clearly wanting the details.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. "Next question, when was your last mistral cycle?"

I can't believe he is asking me these questions. "Umm." Let's see. The last time was… When I was Lacey, but that was, that was nearly two months ago! Two months?! I'm late? Why am I late? I've never been late before. Two months? Can you go two months without, um, bleeding? Is that possible?

"Belle?" Dr. Whale brought me out of my thoughts.

"It was two months ago, but how is that possible? I'm late."

Dr. Whale smiled, "It's because you're pregnant, Belle."

"Pregnant?!" I am befuddled.

"Did anyone explain pregnancy to you?" He asks concernly.

"No. I was a daughter of a noble. We aren't told these things until our wedding day." My checks got redder, if that was even possible, "Though I have read many books about, um, sexual acts. I just didn't think I would be pregnant yet."

"Ah, well we have plenty of brochures to help you." Dr. Whale said.

"And I'm here. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Ruby. You're a great friend. " I hug her.

Wow. I'm pregnant. With Rumple's child. Rumple and I are having a baby. And he's not even here to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since I posted. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. This chapter is a little short and something I think might happen.

* * *

Belle's POV

I set the bags down on the bed. "I think that's the last of it."

"You really shouldn't be lifting and carrying things while your pregnant." Ruby opens her bags and starts unpacking.

"Oh, I'm fine," I smile, "Thank you, again for staying in the guest room. Though, I think it's a little unnecessary."

"It's no problem. I just don't want you by yourself. What if you fell down the stairs? Or you need someone to lift something? I can't let you be here all by yourself. When Mr. Gold gets back, he'll be here for you and I'll go back to Granny's."

"What is he going to think? A child? Would he be thrilled or scared?" I sat on the bed.

"Scared? _The _Rumpelstiltskin scared?" Ruby sits next to me and puts her arm around me. "Nah. He'll be thrilled, happy even. He just lost his only son and now he's going to have another child. And you're barring this child. He loves you, you know."

"I know. It's just these stupid hormones, but I can't help doubting things. What if-" I give a shaky breath. "What if he doesn't come back?" I feel hot tears in my eyes.

Ruby rubs my back. "He'll come back. He has magic and, even better, he is your true love. True love is the most powerful thing in all the worlds. You will see him again."

"B-but he can see the future, Ruby. He told me Henry is his undoing and that he won't be coming back." The tears fall from my eyes and Ruby puts her other arm around me and hugs me tight.

"You know better than anyone that his visions aren't always what they seem. Everything will turn out for the better."

I wipe my eyes and smile. "Thanks Ruby. I just can't help thinking these things." I rest my hands on my nonvisible baby bump.

"What are friends for?" She squeezes me. "Now, I'm going down stairs to make us dinner." She stands up and walks toward the door. She paused when she was at the door and turned toward me. "Belle, you are not in this alone. I am here and so are other people who care about you. And don't worry about Mr. Gold. He will be back, I promise." She turns back around and walks out of the room.

I look down at the little baby growing inside me. I smile. I know Rumple will come back. Then him, me, and the baby will be together, as a family. As it should me.

* * *

:)


	4. Chapter 4

I figure Belle's Dad should make an appearance in the story :) I hope you like it!

* * *

One Month Later Belle's POV

It's lunch time and no one except Ruby, Granny and I are in the diner. I took a bite of the blueberry pancakes that Granny made and glace at Ruby. She looks like she wants to say something. I shallow and put down my fork. "Okay Ruby. What's on your mind?"

Ruby looks up from her soup and looks back down. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "You've been quiet during the entire lunch and you look like you want to say something."

Ruby sighs and sets down her spoon. "Alright." She looks me in the eye. "Belle, I was thinking, soon you won't be able to hide the baby bump. Then people will find out you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's not all." I raise an eyebrow. "Well, I was thinking that before everyone finds out, that you need to tell your father. I-"

"No."

"Why?"

"We are not on speaking terms."

"You need to talk to him."

"No I don't."

"He's your father."

"He's a lying, no good, thickheaded, ignorant noble, who is stuck in his old never-changing ways. He won't accept Rumple and no way in hell will he accept this child. He won't even let his own daughter love whom she desires. I decide my fate. No else. Especially him."

"He has the right to know. He is the grandfather."

"I don't care."

"If you just-"

"No."

"Belle-"

"No."

"Belle?" That was definitely not Ruby's voice.

I look up and see said grandfather. "Papa…"

"I'm going to go over there…" Ruby gets up and walks to the counter to help Granny.

Papa looked where Ruby sat only moments ago. "May I…?" He gestured toward the seat.

"It's a free country." _Unlike your forsaken land_. I say in my mind.

He nods and sits across from me We sat in awkward silence. I can feel his eyes on me, while I kept my eyes on my pancakes. I have long since lost my appetite. I guess Fate wants me to tell papa about his grandchild.

I close my eyes and sum up courage. I open my eyes and look at him. "Papa-"

"Belle-" Papa gestures to me. "You go first."

"No, no. You came to see me. You go first."

He nods, "Belle, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He's apologizing?

"Yes. I know I have been harsh on you. It's just you're my only child. My only daughter. My only family. I just want the best for you. You're the only thing I have left. After your mother's death…" He choked up.

"Papa…" I reach over and grab his hands. We rarely talked about my mother. Actually, the only things I know about her came from my ladies-in-waiting and others who knew her.

"You're so much like her, Belle." He squeezes my hands. "She loved to read just as much as you did and she would question authority, just like you. You even have her beautiful eyes. It scares me that I will lose you, like I lost her."

"You haven't lost me. I'm right here."

"And I'm glad." He smiles at me. "I'm also glad that _He_ isn't here anymore. Now you're not under his spell and you can have a normal life."

I frown and take my hands away from his. "That's why you came here?" Here comes the hormones. "You thought Rumple was out of the picture, so you came to bring me home! To live a 'normal life?' Papa! Can't you see that I _want _to be with him? I. LOVE. RUMPLSTILTSKIN. Nothing can change that. Nothing."

"Belle…"

"No. If you can't accept that then you can't accept me. This is who I am."

"I accept you."

"Not if you don't accept Rumple."

"He's the Dark One."

"He's my True Love."

"He's evil."

"He's the father."

"He's – father?"

Oops. I did not mean to blurt that out. I look at my food. "A-a father. Neal, well, Beafire. Rum-"

"No. You said 'the father' not 'a father.'" I feel his eyes burn into me. "The father of what?"

I look up into his eyes. "Papa…"

"The father of what, Belle?" I can see his clenched fists on the table.

"The baby. My baby." I take a deep breathe. "Papa, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to kill him."

'Papa-"

"No! He took my daughter away and stole her innocence."

"He didn't take my innocence. I gave it to him. I'm the one who – ummm-"I feel my cheeks blush, "seduced him."

"Belle."

"It's true. Why can't you see the love I have for him? You know what? I'm done having this conversation every time I see you." I get up and grab my purse. "If we can't have a conversation that doesn't end up like this, then I guess I don't want to talk to you." I turn to go but stop, "Oh, and forget about the baby. I don't want you to be near him or her." I turn to and start walking

Something grabs my arm. It's papa. "Belle, wait."

I stop and look at him. I cross his arms. "What?"

"I want to be apart of the child's life."

"What?" He wants to be near the baby of the 'Dark One?'

"I'm willing to look pass over our differences and try to be the grandfather this child deserves. And try to be the father you deserve. I guess what I'm saying is that I can see you truly love him. Gods know why! Though I do not approve of the things he's done, I can tell, for whatever reason, you love him. I know I've been a little unreasonable, but I just want the best for my little girl. I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

"Papa…" I hug him. I can't believe he is being accepting. "Thank you." I feel tears in my eyes.

"I love you." Papa pulls away and wipes the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, too." I smile, "These stupid hormones."

Papa chuckled, "And that's only just the beginning."

He's right. This is just the beginning. My broken family is beginning to mend. The only thing that this broken family needs is Rumple coming back. And he will come back. I know he will…..I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I've been way too busy lately. I hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

One Month Later Belle's POV

The past month went by pretty uneventful. Papa comes over to my house (since I've lived in Rumple's house for about four months, I consider it mine also) for dinner with Ruby and me every other day. At first he didn't want to go in the house Rumplstiltskin lives, but with some persuasion from Ruby and me, he agreed. At dinner we would talk about many things, including my mother. I'm glad that he's finally opening up about her. He'll talk about their experience of mom being pregnant with me, and what I should expect.

Other things I learn about pregnancy comes from the doctors and the books in the library. I'm actually siting here at the front desk of the library reading one of the many pregnancy books I found. Being pregnant really is a magnificent miracle. Do you know that in the fourth month of the baby's hair and teeth form? This is amazing. I can't wait to hold this little person in my arms. I-

"Belle!" Ruby intruded my train of thought by bursting through the door with a huge wolfy grin.

I stood up – a little too quickly - out of chair sending the book flying across the room. "Whoa!" I grab the desk for support.

"Sorry." Ruby comes to my aid.

"It's alright." I say when I'm balanced. "What's got you all hurried?"

"You're not going to believe it!"

"What? Did Leroy get drunk and spray paint the mayor's house saying 'Down with the Queen?'"

"Nope. That was last week." Her smile becomes even wider (if that was possible). "Ariel spotted the Jolly Roger. The ship is coming to the docks. Belle, they're back. He's back!"

"What?!" He's back. My Rumplstiltskin is back. I walk toward the door, not even bothering to get my purse or picking up the book. "What are you standing there for? Let's go."

We walk briskly toward the docks. When we got close enough I could see a crowd of people waiting for the Jolly Roger to come to shore. It seems that the entire town is at the docks.

"Why is everyone here?" When the gang left, I couldn't tell the town that Henry has been kidnaped. This would only worry everyone and may lead them to leave Storybrooke. Only a few people – including Ruby, Papa, the dwarves, the fairies, and I – know the truth. We decided to tell the people of Storybrooke that the gang was having family bond time and are on a much-deserved hiatus. Everyone mostly believed us, but some thought they left to leave the town on our own.

"I guess they wanted to greet them on their return home." Ruby shrugs her shoulders.

As we got closer the ship docks and Hook walks down the ramp. Ruby and I were at the back of the crowd, but I could still see the ship. Charming and Snow came down followed by Emma, Henry (Relief swells over me. I am glad he is back in one piece.), and Beafire. Beafire is alive! I thought he had died, but here he is. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. Then my breath caught. Coming down the ramp in all too familiar leather and no cane in sight was Rumple. He's alive! He's back! My hands instinctively went to my baby bump.

* * *

Rumplstiltskin's POV

I scan the crowd for Belle. I can't find her anywhere. Where is my love? I'm half temped to use magic when the werewolf steps in front of me.

"Mr. Gold! It's so nice to see you again! How did your family bond time go?"

'Family bond time?' Belle must have made something up instead of telling everyone that Henry was kidnapped. "Hello, Dearie. Have you seen Belle?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Um. Yes, but you can't see her yet."

"Why the hell not?" Why is this dog not letting me see my Belle? It's been four bloody months! I want to be with my True Love.

"She wants me to tell you something before you see her." She seems antsy.

"Well go on with it, Dearie!" I'm getting impatient.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you and that it 's yours."

"What's mine? What is this werewolf blabbering about?

"Why don't you ask her yourself." She looks behind me.

I raise my eyebrow and turn around. There, standing not five feet from me, was the women of my dreams. – Okay, that was a little melodramatic –

"Belle." It was barely a whisper. I close up the distance between us. I grasp both sides of her face and kiss those lush lips. True Loves kiss is the best kiss.

She pulls away smiling, "I told you I would see you again."

"Yes, yes you did." I pull her in for another kiss. I try to press closer to her but something got in the way. I pull away and look down. Was it just me or is Belle's stomach bigger than before I left four months ago. Four months ago…? Wait, is she…? 'she loves you and it's yours.' 'it's yours' '_it's yours_' It's mine! I smile and look into Belle's eyes. Where I usually see courage, curiosity, and love, I now see worry, anxiety, self-doubt, and love in those beautiful blue eyes. "Belle… Are we…?"

She smiles back. "Yes. Rumple, I'm pregnant."

I kiss her. "A baby! We're having a baby!"

"So you're not mad?" Belle looks sheepishly down.

"Mad?" I took her chin and tilted her head up. "Why would I be mad? We're having a baby. I may be the happiest monster alive."

"You are not a monster, Rumple." Belle leans forward and kisses me.

I pull away and touch the bump that is my child. "Do you know the sex?"

"No. My next appointment is tomorrow and the doctor is suppose to see if it is a boy or girl."

"Can I - I mean – Um – Can I come to the appointment with you?"

"Of course! The father has the right to know the sex of his child."

"Father." I smile, "I wasn't a good father for Bea, but I promise that this child will have the best father."

"You are a good father. Look at what you just did the past four months. You went selflessly to a dangerous place to save your son's son. And before that, you made a curse just to get your son back. I have no doubt that you'll be a great father."

"Thank you, Belle. What did I ever do to be as lucky as to have you?"

"You are a good man. You just need to dig deep in that big heart of yours. I see the good in you; now it's your turn to find the good that I see." She cups my face. "I love you, Rumplstiltskin." She leans in so that our lips barely touch.

"And I love you, Belle." I close the distance between our lips. This is pure bliss.

"Oh! Get a room!" Someone in the crowd howled.

So I used magic to portal us to the house. Beafire is alive. Henry is in one piece. I have my Belle back. And now we have a child on the way. Life couldn't be better!

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
